


A Dummy's Guide to Meditation

by GabesGurl



Series: Tumblr/Prompt Fics [7]
Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: I suck at naming things, M/M, Meditation Fluff, Peter needs a little extra help, Um....enjoy?, and Danny is awesome because it's Danny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 17:56:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6089194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabesGurl/pseuds/GabesGurl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reallygaysuperhero requested: Spideyfist! Ship or just bros, either way works, but them being cute losers chilling and working through some tough shit together</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Dummy's Guide to Meditation

 

Peter’s eyes were closed gently, not clenched as they had been the last time he had attempted anything like this. The music Danny had put on was gentle and calming but still Peter couldn’t just focus on his breath. He was frustrated with himself.

This had been his problem last time he had tried this before Danny came along. Yes he’d tried to meditate before, often actually. MJ had suggested it, the problem was he couldn’t focus on himself. He’d tried walking meditation, focusing on the feel the Earth beneath his feet and nada. He’d tried square breathing, focusing on his breath and where it entered his body.

When Danny had suggested he try meditating with him Peter had been hesitant about it, not wanting to admit to his friend that he had tried and failed, often, in the past.

He flopped backwards onto the floor, arms over his eyes, and pouted a bit.

“It’s no use Danny! I can’t focus on myself. I’ve had this issue every time!” Peter let the whine creep into his voice, and turned when a hand gently carded through his hair. He uncovered his eyes and blinked up into his friends green gaze.

“You’ve tried before?” Danny asked, truthfully a bit surprised. Peter nodded against his hand, “What seems to be the problem? Just focusing on yourself?”

“I think I’m so used to focusing on others that it just comes easier than focusing on myself. Even if it’s my own breaths.” Peter said gently and with a sigh heaved himself into a sitting position. “Maybe it’s time to accept that mindfulness isn’t for me?”

Danny watched Peter quietly, the other boy truly seemed frustrated and angry at himself. He smiled as an idea came to him, he motioned his friend closer.

Peter stared at Danny but scooted closer and was surprised when Danny arranged them so Peter was sitting legs spread with Danny himself sitting between them with his back pressing against Peter’s chest.

Danny smiled and pulled Peter’s hand to his chest, “Focus on my breathing, Spider, not your own.”

Peter blinked before relaxing a bit and closing his eyes, he doubted it would work but it was worth a try? He could feel the rise and fall of Danny’s breathing, even and deep. He could also pick up on Danny’s heartbeat and feel his warmth.

With each inhale Danny took, Peter focused more and more on the feel of it under his palm. A little bit more of himself relaxed in a way he didn’t really know was possible. He as drifting and it wasn’t in a bad way, the worries that always suffocated him had dropped away into almost nothingness. His guilt had left him and he felt comfortable….like those few moments right before you open your eyes and awareness comes to you when you wake each morning.

He drifted with no real sense of time and if he really tried he could feel Danny’s breathing slow and even.

“Spider?”

A small part of him heard the call. Followed by another, “Pete? Come back now.”

Peter as aware suddenly of all his thoughts and blinked open his eyes, what on Earth? Had he fallen asleep? He realized Danny was now facing him, eyes sparkling and smiling an easy smile.

“I haven’t seen anyone go that deep into meditation without years of practice. You were under for just over an hour.” Danny kept his voice gentle, realizing and knowing hat a jarring experience it could be.

“Huh…. So it really worked? It felt nice.” Peter sighed and leaned forward, resting his forehead against Danny’s shoulder, “I feel like I just had a massage and I’m boneless.”

Danny huffed a quiet laugh and stroked Peter’s back, “You did very well, my friend, I will endeavor to be available any time you would like to try.”

He was being honest, Danny had not ever seen Peter look so relaxed and at ease. He knew it would not last but he wanted to see that look on his friend as often as he could.

Peter pulled back and gently cupped Danny’s cheek and slowly so his friend could pull back if it as unwanted, placed a sweet kiss on his lips. He’d wanted to do that very thing for a long while but hadn’t had the courage. Feeling Danny’s heart under his palm and the offer to help him giving him the courage he needed.

Danny smiled at him, gentle and kind, he may have had a thing for Peter for ages and not known how to tell the other teen. He leaned forward and captured Peter’s lips in another soft kiss.

There was no rushing at the moment, just a gentle caress and a true genuine caring. There would be time for more later. He pulled back and rested his head on Peter’s and returned his smile.

“So….can I call you my boyfriend now?”


End file.
